New Twist In Life
by saihei
Summary: The gang had already defeated Naraku. As the sacred jewel landed on their hands, it’s time for Inuyasha to make his wish. As his wish got fulfilled Inuyasha began the new twist of his life in Kagome’s world! He’s new trouble...FAMILY LIFE! Read & find out
1. Chapter 1

**NEW TWIST IN LIFE**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I am awfully certain that **INUYASHA** is not mine!"

**Summary: **The gang had already defeated Naraku. As the sacred jewel landed on their hands, it's time for Inuyasha to make his wish. As his wish got fulfilled Inuyasha began the new twist of his life in Kagome's world! He's new trouble...FAMILY LIFE?! Read and find out!

**o-------------------o0o-------------------o**

**Chapter 1: "Prologue"**

The pink jewel slowly fell to Kagome's hand. The young lady slowly turned her head toward the young boy who threw the _shikon no tama_ to her. "Kohaku-_kun_?"

Kohaku smiled. Sango confusedly stared to her younger brother. Miruko in the meanwhile was still under bewilderment that the hole in his hand was no longer there.

"Why are you still alive? After Naraku took the last jewel off you, you're supposed to be dead?" Inuyasha asked frankly.

Kagome cast a glare to Inuyasha. "Wow, talk about being perceptive?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered.

Shippou jumped up to Inuyasha's broad shoulder. "Well, Inuyasha's right."

Kohaku looked up the sky and stared at the luminous sky shining upon them. He took a deep breath and gently closed his eyes. _'First sunrise...without Naraku...'_

He was right. Naraku's dead. With a little help from Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, the gang had successfully defeated the evil _hanyou_. As Inuyasha struck him with tetsusaiga's Kongosouha along with Kagome's purifying arrow as she used the arrow emanated from Onigumo's grave dirt, they had won. They finally defeated their worst nightmare and enemy. Now...everything will be peaceful. No more sacrifices...no more innocent lives to spend...no souls will be sucked anymore. Everything is just...right.

"Kohaku-_kun_..." Sango called out, she gradually pace closer to her only living kin. "H-How?"

The young boy smiled to his sister and took hold of her trebling hands. "Thanks for the fake jewel."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome incredulously gaped to Kohaku.

"The fake jewel made by a _hanyou_?" Miruko asked. "But that replica is not as powerful as the real _shikon._"

Kohaku nodded. "Kikyo-_sama_ imitated the element that the _hanyou_ you encountered made; with her strong spiritual power she developed a new jewel that could replace the jewel at my back."

"Kikyo helped you?" Inuyasha pondered. "Why would she do that?"

"She told me that that was the least thing she could do to repay you for defeating Naraku and I'm thankful to that." Kahaku feel his back. "The jewel she made was not as powerful as the real _shikon no tama_, but it's enough to keep me alive."

"Thank goodness..." Sango enveloped Kohaku within her arms. "I'm so happy you're back to me Kohaku!"

"_Aneue_..." Kohaku returned the embrace.

"Well," Miruko smiled contentedly and walked closer to his woman. "We could get married now."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Geez, lecher what a fast good recovery, a while ago we can't even removed your attention from gawking at your hand! Now you're back to Sango's butt again!"

Shippou laughed as he saw Sango once again slapped the monk. Kilala meows happily.

Kagome felt her heart grew warmer. She was so happy that all her friends were happy now. "Well then," She moved her brown eyes to Inuyasha. "It's now your turn Inuyasha."

Inuyasha threw a perplexed look at Kagome. "What turn?" Inuyasha turned more bewildered as Miruko, Sango, Kohaku and even Shippou focus their gazes at him. "What?! Stop staring at me!" The _hanyou_ growled and angrily turned his back on. "Fools."

A gentle touched startled Inuyasha. He turned his golden gazed around and met Kagome's gentle brown orbs. "What do you want?"

Kagome opened her palm and showed the sacred jewel to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it's your turn."

Inuyasha hastily made a single step away and glared at Kagome. "What turn are you talking about?! And can you take that jewel away from me! I don't need it!"

Sango laughed. "C'mon Inuyasha, you're speaking out again the opposite of what you really want to say!"

Miruko laughed and walked closer to Inuyasha to give the hanyou a gentle tapped on the shoulder. "We've decided about this for quite a while now Inuyasha..."

Shippou jumped up to Miruko's shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, to all of us who strived so much to collect the jewel, we all know that you're the one who worked the hardest!"

Kohaku nodded. "Kikyo-_sama_ also thinks the same."

Kagome nodded and closed the space between her and Inuyasha. She smiled ethereally and sweetly embraced the _hanyou_. Inuyasha's golden orb widened and stared down to Kagome's dark mane. "Kagome..."

Kagome tightened her hugged to Inuyasha's strong body. "I love you as a _hanyou_ Inuyasha," She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Inuyasha. "But I want you to choose yourself."

"What do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and put the sacred jewel in one of his hand. "Make your wish Inuyasha..."

"My wish?" Inuyasha had begun to feel the limitless power of the jewel on his palm.

Kagome enclosed the jewel to Inuyasha's hand. "A full pledge demon or a human...whatever it is that you choose...I will still love you, I promise." Kagome smiled and lovingly touched Inuyasha's face. "It's your choice."

Inuyasha roamed his eyes around his friends. "You'll give me this," He locked gazes to Kagome. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "What is your decision?"

Inuyasha could feel the trust embedded within their gazes, they knew all along that his desire will never be something that could hurt them...especially Kagome. After realizing it, Inuyasha snickers and teasingly stared down to Kagome. "You don't know?"

Kagome giggled gladly. "I know, but I want to hear it from you."

Inuyasha chuckled and raised the jewel. "Hear me _shikon no tama_!"

Kagome watched the jewel free the same crimson light it usually released. She was smiling; she undoubtedly encircled her small arms around Inuyasha's waist.

Miruko, Sango, Shippou, Kilala and Kohaku witnessed the crimson light enveloped both Inuyasha and Kagome's body. At their faces were the same smiles that Kagome possessed.

Inuyasha's voice was the only thing the others could hear outside the beaming light that the jewel continuously releasing.

"I wish to become...A FULL PLEDGE HUMAN!!!"

From afar, Sesshoumaru heard the last howled of his half-brother. "That fool..."

Rin curiously pulled at the edge of Sesshoumaru's white kimono. "What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. "Another append for your weak kind, Rin."

Rin quizzically moved her head on the side. "Ap-pend?"

Jaken look at his master. "My lord, it seems like your worthless brother had decided to completely relinquish his strong demon blood."

"Foolish." Sesshoumaru impassively uttered as he step forward to continue his undying journey with Rin and Jaken.

Back at the Inuyasha forest, the light of the _shikon no tama_ had began to perish. After a few moments the crimson light had completely vanished and revealed Kagome embracing a certain black haired young man.

"Inuyasha?" Miruko, Sango and Shippou stepped closer to the couple.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly opened their eyes to meet their smiling friends.

"Wonderful! Look at yourself Inuyasha!" Miruko uttered happily.

Sango felt her tears renewed again as she once again began crying. "The _shikon_ have granted your wish, I'm happy for you Inuyasha!"

Shippou jumped to Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught the little fox demon and smiled. "Keh! It's not so bad I guess!"

Kohaku stepped closer to them. "Congratulation Inuyasha-_sama_, you're the first receiver of the shikon who really became happy."

Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha and grabbed the chance to gracefully check Inuyasha's transformation. She contentedly smiled and held Inuyasha's human hand. "No more claws," She reached at Inuyasha's lips. "No more fangs."

Inuyasha smiled back and nodded. "Are you happy now?"

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, I've always been happy, not just now."

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered and threw Shippou to Miruko. "Whatever! Now let's go home!" He pulled Kagome's hand toward the direction of the well.

Kagome quizzically gaped at Inuyasha. "To where? Isn't this your home?"

Inuyasha smiled widely. "To your time!"

"Ha?" Kagome became more perplexed.

"Now that I'm fully human, you don't have to hide me anymore, so once we reached your time I'll tell your family that I'm going to take you as my mate umm...I mean—my woman! Understood?" Inuyasha proudly enunciated and picked Kagome in a bridal style.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed and looked back to her friends who are currently waving their hands.

"Take care Kagome!" Shippou shouted while sobbing. "I hate the idea that Inuyasha will own you now but please visit me here again okay?" The fox child waved his tiny hands.

"Goodluck! I wished the holy Buddha bless you with many children!" Miruko prayed as he waved his sutra beads.

"Bye-bye Kagome-_chan_, be happy with Inuyasha!" Sango said with joy.

"See you guys!" Inuyasha shouted happily and jumped down to the well.

"WAAAAAAAAAIT!!!" Kagome's screamed died as she and Inuyasha reached the future time.

And so it ended, now their new adventure will start beyond the well of feudal era.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**o-------------------o0o-------------------o-0-o-------------------o0o-------------------o**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**This is my first Inuyasha Fic you know!**

**And so the prologue ends here, if you still want to read the hilarious story of their married and parental life, you better make a review and pass it to me or else you'll miss the fun hehehe! Just joking, this is just my other way of saying...PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU! Aherm...well guys there's a lot of things I really want to write here, I just need to receive a little push from you people. So can you please...**

**REVIEW!!! C'mon don't be shy...push that button okay?**


	2. Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets!

**NEW TWIST IN LIFE**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I am awfully certain that **INUYASHA** is not mine!"

**Chapter 2: "Inuyasha wants Inuyasha gets!"**

Higurashi Shrine;

"Wow..." Souta incredulously stared up to Inuyasha's human form. "Inu-niichan? What happen to you?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and gently caressed Inuyasha's black hair. "Well, you're still so handsome Inuyasha but, those white ears are cute too."

Inuyasha huffed. "Mama, I went here to ask for Kagome's hand, I want her to be my wife."

Grandpa stood up from sitting in front of the television and pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha. "NO! I will not allow a trouble maker like you to take our precious Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and embraced her grandpa. "Oh! Thank you grandpa, it seems like you're the only one here who really cares about me!"

Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms. "What?! What the hell do you mean by that? Does that mean that you don't want to be with me?! Grrrr..."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry Inuyasha; Kagome is just playing with you. Of course she wants to be with you...after all, she already finished her schooling, I would be really happy to find her start her own family life."

"Mama!" Kagome grunted. "How could you say that?! I just finished my schooling last year! I wanna go to college too you know!"

Mrs. Higurashi moved her gaze to Kagome. "Sweetie, I was at your age when I married your dad. And I think Inuyasha is such an understanding man, for sure he won't stop you if you want to continue your school."

Kagome frowned. "Ump! I can't believe this!"

Inuyasha annoyingly stared to Kagome. "What's college anyway?"

Souta, who was already at his high school now smiled and tapped Inuyasha's arm. "So, you'll be staying here for good? Nice, I will really have a true niichan now!"

"Shut-up Souta!" Kagome scolded. "I don't want to get married yet!" She told Inuyasha. "I'm too young to get married! We can live together if you want!"

Inuyasha frowned harder and stomped his foot. "What?! In my time you're old enough to bear me with kids! And I suggest that we should follow my time since I'm the guy here!"

"Yeah!" Souta agreed.

"And I am not in favor of you living in together without marriage." Mrs. Higurashi said earnestly.

"Well, well..." Grandpa placed a finger under his chin. "...having grand-grand children is not a bad idea, um...yeah...you should really get married now Kagome and give me some grand-grand children."

"What?! What is this, a conspiracy?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Does anyone even care about me?"

"I do!" Everyone said in unison even Buyo purred.

"Don't worry Kagome-dear; you'll enjoy your married life." Mrs. Higurashi said with her infamous gentle smile. "Inuyasha will be a very good husband to you, right Inuyasha?"

"Um!" Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically. "I will make you the happiest woman on earth!"

"Yeah!" Souta clapped his hand.

Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead. "God...everyone wants me to get married now...I'm not yet even having my first job...I'm only 19 years old."

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome and held her hand. "Then we should really get married now Kagome, look, at my time women got married at the age of 15, your four years late."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "That's your time; we're on a different era Inuyasha, what about you think like a guy who had lived in my era."

Inuyasha frown. "Nonsense! We'll be getting married whether you like it or not!"

Kagome sighed again. Of course, what Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets or else he'll start making havoc...she sighed again. "Fine."

All eyes were on Kagome, waiting for her next words.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Oh, I can't wait to see you walking in your wedding gown!"

"Neesan will be busy with her family life and she'll finally stop mingling with my own life!" Souta celebrated.

Grandpa nodded slowly. "I would really love having a boy as my first grand-grand children."

Inuyasha smiled widely and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Arigatou Kagome! You'll be the happiest woman alive!"

Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

**o-------------------o0o-------------------o**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
